


Come Crash Into Me

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-19
Updated: 2004-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Reprise" (<i>Angel</i> 2.15), someone's looking for Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdybedahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/gifts).



> written for [](http://cdybedahl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cdybedahl**](http://cdybedahl.livejournal.com/) for [](http://raskazzptitsa.livejournal.com/profile)[**raskazzptitsa**](http://raskazzptitsa.livejournal.com/)'s [_Angel_verse femslash ficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sallyanne/189946.html)
> 
> the request:
>
>> Lilah/Kate, shippy   
> Set after Kate gets fired from the police force   
> As little mention of the guys as possible
> 
> I seem to be in a phase of naming fics using song lyrics. This one is from Dave Matthews Band, "Crash Into Me." 

From a booth in the shadows, Lilah watched Kate sitting alone at the end of the bar, tossing back jello shots. She walked over and sat down next to her, ordering a gin and tonic.

She turned to the blonde: "You know, they talk about drowning your sorrows, but damn if the monsters don't learn to swim."

Kate turned and glared at her.

Lilah threw up her hands in a protestation of innocence. "I'm just saying...."

Kate sat and looked at her for a minute. "Do you have a cigarette?"

Years of practice meant Lilah's shock was well-hidden under her face. There was nothing in Kate's file about this. Of course, it would be just like Lindsey, jealous that she got to seduce a hot blonde, to conveniently misplace that portion of the file, leaving her with a nasty surprise.

"No, I don't. Why, you smoke?"

"No. Thinking of starting, though. Seemed like the thing to do. Got a certain appeal to it, all those old movie stars, with their champagne and cigarettes."

"That's not champagne you're drinking."

"Yeah, well, I'm no movie star, either. But you've got to admit, it looks pretty sexy."

"Maybe if you don't have to breathe."

"Well aren't we Miss Health tonight."

"I just don't like to see a body like that go to ruin is all."

Kate just looked at her.

"Your eyes are starting to glaze over, lemme take you home."

She motioned for the bartender and Kate just sat there.

"I'll pick up the lady's tab as well, thanks."

"Oh, you don't--"

"Shh." Lilah put a finger to Kate's lips. Her hands were cool and moist from the condensation on the glass, and she trailed her finger down the hollow of Kate's neck. "Don't worry about it."

Kate looked nervous, but remained silent. Lilah paid the bill quickly and helped Kate down off her barstool.

"Did you drive here?"

"No."

"Good. Then I won't have to remind you to come back and pick up your car in the morning."

Kate looked confused.

Lilah leaned over and kissed her, just lightly brushing her lips. "You're coming home with me tonight, sweetheart."

Kate followed her out to her car, a silver Dodge Neon. "Say hello to the Neon," Lilah said lightly, and Kate looked confused. "Sorry, I always loved that commercial." Kate smiled weakly.

Lilah opened the passenger side door, and Kate slumped in. Lilah drove quickly and silently as Kate stared out the window.

After they had walked in to Lilah's swank apartment, Lilah offered Kate a seat, gesturing at the leather couch, and asked if she wanted any tea.

"You're not going to…?"

Lilah laughed. "My aren't we eager? You think I pick up tricks often? Well, okay, I do. But you're not just some trick. Not that I don't want you, of course. No, we'll get to that soon enough. But you looked like you could use a moment or two to relax, and I want to get the taste of that horrible gin and tonic out of my mouth. So would you like some tea?"

Kate shifted uncomfortably, the leather squeaking. "Yes, that would be nice. Do you have any lemon?"

Kate tried to look around at the apartment while this woman puttered in the kitchen, but she couldn't keep her eyes off her ass. She didn't want to think about how drunk she must be to be doing this, or how sober she must be to actually be worrying about said inebriation.

Soon the water boiled, and the woman emerged holding two china teacups. She placed one down on the coffee table in front of Kate and settled herself in a chair facing the couch. Kate held the cup in her hands, staring at the steams swirls rising up from it, feeling the heat in her palms. She drank slowly, and Lilah watched her while she lazily sipped her own black raspberry.

Kate held onto the teacup even after it was empty. Sat silently until it was only as warm as her hands. At that point she set it down on the coffee table. Lilah smiled and set hers down next to it. She then stepped neatly over the coffee table and knelt on the couch straddling Kate.

She placed her hands on Kate's shoulders and bent down to kiss the top of her head. Kate inhaled sharply as the scent of perfume combined with the heat of body rose up to meet her. She leaned forward to touch skin with lips and whispered, "Hike up your skirt a little more, come crash, into me."

"I've always hated that song."

"So make me sing something different, then."

Lilah leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. Kate squeaked as Lilah's hand slid to her cunt. Lilah laughed. "Has anyone ever made you come while you still had your clothes on?" Katr mumbled a negative. "Well we'll have to fix that then." Kate whimpered and gasped at Lilah's expert handling, kissing her back so hard that Lilah was often in danger of falling over onto the coffee table. She quickly remedied this by maneuvering Kate onto her back. She enjoyed making it last as long as possible, but soon Kate was crying out and then the cries subsided into heavy pants as she began to catch her breath. Lilah sat and watched as Kate's eyes come back into focus.

At a loss for something to say she finally said, "You have quite a lovely apartment."

"You haven't even seen the bedroom yet."


End file.
